This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We are running a program that provides undergraduate students with experience in state-of-the-art proteomics and mass spectrometry analysis. We have generated support for this effort though both intramural and NIH funds. The program runs for 10 weeks and provides lodging, transportation, a stipend, and some laboratory consumables.